This invention relates to water ski tow line handles and more particularly relates to a protective cover for the ends of the handles.
For water skiing, a tow line is attached to each end of a handle. The line passes through a hole and encircles the handle, securing the tow line to the handle. Where the tow line encircles the handle, it is usually exposed and can cause chafing to the hands of the skier as well as expose the tow line to excessive wear. Devices have been designed to protect the hands of the skier from chafing and getting entangled in the line, such as the device disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4043290. However, a disadvantage of this device is that a portion of the tow line which wraps around the handle is still exposed.